


Драббл 1

by Alaida



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaida/pseuds/Alaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз не знает, как сказать об этом отцу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драббл 1

Стайлз не знает, как сказать об этом отцу. Он не боится, что тот разозлиться или станет по-другому к нему относиться, он понимает, что отец примет его любым, но все равно не может заставить себя сказать. И не может придумать как. Обычно у него не возникает никаких проблем с выбором слов, но это исключение. Все варианты кажутся глупыми.

_"Пап, наверное я би…"_

_"Я больше не влюблен в Лидию, я влюблен в другого человека… и это парень"._

_"Пап, ты помнишь Дерека Хейла? Конечно, ты помнишь, он же был в розыске. Да нет, это я просто так спросил"._  
  
Стайлз откладывает разговор день за днем, успокаивая себя тем, что пока и рассказывать нечего. Он может быть и би, но все равно ни с кем не встречается, а влюбленность в Дерека еще более безнадежна, чем влюбленность в Лидию. Стайлз объективно оценивает свои шансы. Он и Дерек? Не в этой жизни. 

Стайлз никогда не верил в совпадения, и, когда отец застает его у гей-клуба, он думает, что может быть время пришло. Сейчас или никогда, он должен рассказать. Но отец перебивает его на полуслове, твердо заявив, что геем Стайлз быть не может. Стайлза гложет обида. Почему нет? "Я мог бы быть", - говорит он. Отец мог бы хотя бы его выслушать. Может Стайлз и собирался использовать свою ориентацию, как оправдание, но он бы не соврал. У него вполне могли быть такие же причины быть в клубе, как и у Дэнни. Правда, если бы Стайлз на самом деле хотел познакомиться с кем-нибудь, он бы вряд ли взял с собой Скотта. Но отец-то этого не знает. Стайлз надеется, что отец не поверил только потому, что Стайлз все время оказывался на местах происшествия, а это выглядит подозрительно со стороны. Если Стайлз заведет серьезный разговор, тот поверит и поймет. Но каждый раз, когда Стайлз задумывается о признании, он вспоминает лицо отца и его слова:

_"Ты не гей"_

И не может выдавить не слова. Не сегодня. Завтра. Или послезавтра. Он скажет, но потом…


End file.
